Hey Yourself
by BeltinBlonde
Summary: How Patricia really feels about Eddie and the middle school girls all over him.


Patricia POV.

What the hell is up with Eddie? I had just become me again and got Eddie back and then this stupid middle schooler comes in and he's all over her. All of those stupid twits are drooling over him and he lets them! I can't believe them, let alone him! Maybe I should talk to him.

I get up off my bed. I look at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing black yoga shorts and a mint tank top. My hair is in a messy bun. Eh. I give no fucks. I already have a guy, at least I think I do. I walk down stairs and knock on his door. He answers. He doesn't have a shirt on, just a pair of red basketball shorts. His eyes change when he sees me. The same way they always do when he sees me.

''Hey.'' I say.

''Hey yourself.'' He says with that smirk that makes my knees weak.

''OK. Hey self!'' I say waving at myself.

''You're such a dork.'' He says leading me into his room and shutting the door.

''I know. That's why you love me. Or at least you used to.'' I reply sitting in his desk chair.

His eyebrows knit.

''What do you mean?''

''Sophia and everyone else. They're all over you and you let them. You spend time with Sophia when you could be spending it with me!''

''Well you're always hanging out with Jerry and Fabian!''

''I've known them since I was 13, they are like my brothers! They don't flirt with me! You flirt with everyone who even looks in your direction!''

''It's just flirting.'' He said with a shrug.

''It's just flirting? Are you fucking kidding me?'' I shout standing up and getting closer to him.

''Well it is! It does't mean anything!''

''It's just flirting. It was just a kiss. It was just one time. It all means nothing, huh?'' I ask.

''Yacke-''

''Don't even!'' I say shaking my hands in front of me.

''I don't want to hear it! You spend so much time with those twats and then I'm just over there in the corner feeling forgotten by my own boyfriend!''

''Well you sure aren't in that corner all alone! Fabian is always around you!''

''Once again you idiot, he is like my brother! And the only reason he is around me is because he sees how upset I get when those bitches are always like 'Oh American. My hero' shit!''

''Well maybe if you decided to come up to me and gave Sophia the eye she would've left.''

''I didn't because you seemed like you wanted to be with her and not me! Maybe you do wanna be with her and not me! Or at least that's how you make it seem Eddie!''

''Well I don't. Like I said you are the only one I want to be with! Sure I may flirt with other girls but it truly means nothing. But you. You. You mean everything! You are my life Yacker. I love you! OK?'' He says turning around and walking to the other end of the room. He puts his hands in his hair and sighs.

My eyes grow huge. We have never said those little words before. I knew I loved him and I knew he loved me, or I thought I did, but the words had never been said before.

I walk over to him and out my hands on his shoulder. I rest my chin on my hand that sat on his left shoulder.

''Hey.'' He says.

''Hey yourself.''

He turns around and wraps his arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck.

''I love you too Edison Henry Miller.'' (future songfic)

''I mean it. Every last word. Patricia Elizabeth Williamson, I love you more than anyone in this whole world.''

''Shut up and kiss me.''

He listens. He Listens very well.

He grips my tank top and pulls me closer to him. I run my fingers through his hair. He puts his hands on my thighs and pulls me up. I wrap my legs around his waist. He walks over and then I feel the wall against my back. He takes his hands off my thighs which causes my feet to return back to the ground. He puts he hands back by my waist and moves my shirt to where his hands are on my skin. He pulls away reluctantly because we both need to breathe. He takes his hands from my sides and puts his hands on the wall around my head. I lean my head on his arm and look up at him.

''You are so beautiful.'' He tells me putting his finger under my chin.

''The way you look at me makes me feel like I'm the queen of the world.''

''Well at least the queen of my world, you are my world.''

''Too much talking.''

Again his lips are on mine. He pulls me up again and carries me over to his bed. He puts me down and my legs uncross from his waist. He puts a hand on my cheek. I put my hands around his waist and rub his lower back. He pulls away.

''I'm sorry.'' he says looking at me with those big brown eyes.

''I forgot about it.'' I say with a shrug brushing the hair out of his face.

''I love you so much.'' He says with a chuckle.

''That's nice. It's mutual.'' I say with a smile.


End file.
